


Xmas

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter [24]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: They're away on a last minute business trip when the weather changes and all the flights are cancelled due to the snow.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DamsInDistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Chesca <3

Jo was sipping at his coffee when he saw the departures board change.

_Cancelled._

Every flight was now flashing red, and he looked outside to see the snow piling up on the runway.

Jo let out a groan, he knew that if they didn't get a flight today, there was no way that they were going to make it home for Christmas.

He looked around to see that Kevin was still asleep next to him, and Pascal was oblivious to it all, his headphones on as he watched a movie.

Dany approached, carrying more coffee, and the look on his face said it all.

"Unless the snow stops soon, we're going to be stuck here for the night."

Kevin's eyes flew open, and Dany sat down next to him. Jo smiled when he saw Dany go to wrap his arm around Kevin, before changing his mind. They were the worst kept secret in the office.

But they were the company's two best software engineers, so it would have been petty to separate them.

Especially since it looked like they were going to spending Christmas in the airport.

Pascal slid his headphones off as Dany handed him a coffee. "Thank you." Pascal took a sip, glancing up at the board that was now all red, before looking at Jo for an explanation. "What's going on?"

"They've cancelled all the flights due to the weather." Jo was trying to put a brave face on it all, but he was sure that Pascal could see right through it. He'd really wanted to go home to his family for the holidays, he'd been so busy with work lately that it hadn't left time for much else.

Dany and Kevin didn't look too disappointed by it, but at least they had each other.

"It's a good job that we got this contract sorted, because otherwise we'd be stranded here for nothing." Kevin laughed, stretching as he got comfy, and they all prepared for a long wait.

*

Two hours later they were still waiting, and the snow had showed no signs of letting up. It was time to admit defeat, and accept that they were going to be spending the night stranded here.

"Who wants to go speak to the airline?" Pascal asked, and everyone looked at Jo.

"I'm the manager, I'll go." Jo checked that he had all their flight details, and he was glad for a chance to stretch his legs.

The airline was reasonable enough, and he went to get hot chocolate for everyone on the way back. He was sure that more coffee was a bad idea.

Jo strolled up to see the others playing cards, and he couldn't remember the last time that he'd been able to just hang out with Pascal for something other than work.

"Who's winning?" Jo watched Dany grin, and he let out a little laugh, they were all so competitive.

He handed out the drinks, and everyone said thanks, but they were all still looking at him.

"The airport's arranged for us to stay at a hotel." Jo looked down at the floor. "There's no way we can fly out of here today, not to anywhere."

"So we're stuck here, on Christmas Eve."

"Yes. They'll let us know when they've got the hotel arranged."

Pascal let out a groan, and Jo rushed in for a hug, ignoring the strange looks that Dany and Kevin gave him. Jo knew how much Pascal wanted to get home for the holidays, and right now, he'd have driven him all the way to Germany if it was possible.

He tried not to smile at the feeling of Pascal's warm body pressed against his, the smell of his shower gel minty and comforting all at the same time.

Jo stuffed all those feelings down, and focused on comforting a friend.

*

The hotel was like every other hotel, but it didn't matter, in was better than sleeping in the metal airport chairs.

Jo led them all to the check-in desk, and he found out the slip of paper that the airline had given him.

The name tag said Anna, and Jo felt guilty that she was working tonight instead of her home with her family. She was typing away, clicking through endless things as she looked at the coupon from the airline.

"I'm sorry, but we only have one room left." The check in woman looked at them with a pitying smile. "It does have two double beds though."

Jo looked at Pascal, which was cruel, since there was nothing that any of them could say or do to put extra rooms on the hotel.

"If you snore I will smother you in your sleep." Pascal laughed, and Jo laughed nervously. "And they're a couple, so that's fine."

"How did you know?" Dany's hand was already reaching out for Kevin's their fingers intertwined as they both blushed.

"Everyone knows." Pascal shrugged, he'd started working in the office just a year ago, and it was one of the first bits of gossip that he'd been told. "It's the way you look at each other, you can't hide true love."

Jo found himself blushing as he signed all the forms for the hotel, and he tried not to look Pascal in the eyes all the way to the room, both of them ignoring Dany and Kevin noisily making out in the lift.

Once Jo had dumped his bags, his stomach rumbled, and he knew that food was in order.

He looked round to see Dany and Kevin tumbling into bed, and he glanced at Pascal to see that he was thinking the same thing.

"We're going to get dinner," Jo said, herding Pascal towards the door as the noises stopped briefly.

"Cool, give us an hour."

*

Dany waited until he heard the door click shut behind Jo and Pascal. "It looks like we're finally alone."

Kevin rushed to take off his jacket, as Dany did the same, and Dany couldn't stop grinning as he started to strip off Kevin's clothes. He would never fail to be amazed by the tattoo across his chest, the jet black lines vivid against his pale skin.

Dany wriggled out of his own shirt, his movements clumsy as he did it while kissing every freckle that he could find, making Kevin laugh as he shuffled up the bed, laying back with his hands behind his head, inviting Dany to take control.

"You are so beautiful." Dany still couldn't believe that Kevin was his boyfriend, even after two years it still felt like a dream that he could wake up from at any second.

"The view is even better when I'm naked." Kevin winked at him, and Dany shuffled out of his jeans, ignoring the damp patch on his boxers as he crawled on to the bed, his eyes locked with Kevin as his fingers made quick work of the buttons of his jeans.

Dany straddled Kevin, leaning down for a kiss as his fingers teased at the elastic of Kevin's boxers, slowly inching them down as Kevin's gasps got more desperate, and he grinned at the power that he had over him.

Kevin groaned once his cock was free, and Dany's eyes went wide when he realised what they didn't have with them.

No condoms, and no lube. Not that they really needed either, they were monogamous, and Kevin was usually good to go with little more than a flick of his tongue.

But he didn't want to talk about that now, he just wanted to hear Kevin moan his name.

Dany trailed the kisses lower as he slid Kevin's jeans and boxers off, his eyes wide at the sight of Kevin's hard cock, leaking in anticipation. He rushed to get out of his own boxers, and he smiled at Kevin as he rolled him on to his side, making space for himself as he lay next to him, his cock hovering only millimetres away from Kevin's lips as he let his breath ghost over Kevin's balls.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Dany pressed a kiss to the tip of Kevin's cock, making him moan as Dany closed his eyes, wrapping his lips around the tip of his cock and savouring the taste of him.

It was creamy and sweet, with just a hint of salt, and he was greedily sucking away when Kevin licked his way up the length of his cock, making him moan and gasp around him.

Dany knew that he wasn't going to last long, even with a cock in his mouth Kevin was still noisy, and the way that it vibrated around him was sending sparks through his body, his muscles twitching as his fingers teased at Kevin's hole. He wanted them to come at the same time.

As he felt the familiar warmth of his orgasm spreading, Dany slid a finger inside Kevin, heading straight for his prostate as he cried out in pleasure, filling his mouth with come and Dany greedily swallowed it all down, making sure that he got every last drop.

Dany lay shivering on the bed, the aftershocks rippling through him as he lay with the biggest grin on his face.

All he'd wanted was the chance to wake up in Kevin's arms on Christmas day, and now it looked like the universe had made that happen for him.

It was the best present that he could think of.

*

Jo was listening to Pascal as he talked, mesmerised by his voice, and he couldn't keep the blush off his cheeks every time that their eyes met.

Ever since Pascal had started working in their office, he'd thought that he was cute, but now that they were friends, it had turned into a full blown crush.

Jo was trying to use Dany and Kevin's relationship as a way to figure out if Pascal was interested in guys or not, but apart from saying that they were cute together, he hadn't got much more out of him.

"I'm sorry that we're stranded here." Jo looked down at his cup of coffee, watching the wisps of steam rise from it as he saw Pascal smile.

"It's not your fault."

"Well…" Jo blushed some more, staring at his coffee as though it would help him out.

"You can control the weather?" Pascal laughed, shaking his head before taking another sip of his coffee, but Jo didn't laugh back. "Can you?"

Jo snorted, compressing his lips. "No, but I did have my pick of the finance team for the meeting, and I chose you."

"I'm flattered that you think I'm the best." Pascal smiled, but it faded when Jo bit his lip.

"I just wanted to spend time with you." Jo saw the look of confusion on Pascal's face and he felt his heart sink. "Not that I don't think you're the best, it just wasn't the only reason. I'm so sorry."

Jo got up to leave, striding off towards the lifts, Pascal following quietly but once they were alone Pascal reached out to grab his hand. "Don't be sorry."

Pascal intertwined their fingers, and the meaning was all too clear. Jo turned to face Pascal, his cheeks pink as he stared into Pascal's warm brown eyes.

"I wasn't sure if you were into me, so I didn't say anything but-"

Pascal cut him off with his lips, so plump and soft, and they felt like heaven against his own, sparks flying through his body from just the briefest of kisses.

Jo rested his forehead against Pascal's, still staring into his beautiful eyes.

"I'm so glad that I get to spend a little bit of Christmas with you."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
